


Unforgivable

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean and Food, Despair, Heavy Angst, Humor, Other, Pie, Podfic Welcome, Sam Does Not Understand, rated R for ridiculous, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Dean never should have left his pie alone.





	Unforgivable

Dean felt sick. The dark emptiness was palpable, emptiness that was _wrong_. He should have gotten there sooner, should have been smarter, should have realized that this would happen. He should have been better. He hadn’t, though, and now they would never see each other again.

Falling to his knees, the hunter bit back a sob. His eyes stung with the bitter tears of someone who had just lost their whole world. What was he supposed to do now? What about all of the plans he’d had…? 

Nothing. It was too late to go back. He would never forgive himself.  


* * *

  
“Dean?” Sam had to double back to the kitchen after glimpsing his brother through the door. Dean had fallen dramatically to his knees in front of the open fridge, hands raised to the sky as if to cry to Chuck ‘ _Whyyyy?_ ’

At the sound of his name, Sam’s brother turned his head, tears streaming down both cheeks. 

“S-Sammy. It’s gone.” 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said, crossing his arms. He was trying really, really hard not to roll his eyes right now. “Cas ate your pie.”

“You _let_ him,” Dean accused, hiccuping.

Sam shrugged. It was just a pie, what the hell was his brother’s problem? He was mourning the cherries and corn syrup and flaky crust like a fallen lover.

“Don’t worry, I have enough salad for both of us.”

His only response was a wail of despair that echoed through the bunker’s many halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam will never understand what Dean and pie have together. I wrote this as a warm up exercise to start the home stretch of NaNoWriMo. Kudos and comments appreciated, even though this is but a tiny silly ficlet!


End file.
